


A Christmas Proposal

by sal20nini



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes-centric, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Romantic Fluff, Sarcasm, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal20nini/pseuds/sal20nini
Summary: What better day to propose to the love of your life than Christmas? But keeping it a surprise is especially difficult when your girlfriend is a mind-reading Avenger.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A Christmas Proposal

Christmas at the Avenger's Tower was always grand. Y/N and Tony made sure of that each year.

Bucky smiled when he laid eyes on his girlfriend, dwarfed by the gigantic Christmas Tree. She was dressed in a tacky Christmas sweater complete with its very own battery operated Christmas lights and a green elf hat. The fact that he found her adorable in such an outrageous ensemble was enough proof of how whipped he was.

Bucky coughed to get her attention and soon enough Steve and Y/N turned in his direction.

Steve was the first to break into a fit of laughter.

"You wore it!" Y/N squealed happily. "See I told you it would look great on you!" She gave him a small peck on the cheek as she hugged him.

"Great? Steve is about to pass out from laughing too much. Do you seriously think this is a good idea, love?" Bucky grumbled.

"Red is your colour." She replied nonchalantly.

Just to put it out there it had taken a lot of convincing to make Bucky Barnes wear a Christmas sweater. It was only when his girlfriend of two years who had some crazy obsession with Christmas had threatened to end their relationship over his non-compliance, did he finally oblige. Joke or no joke, Bucky was not willing to risk the one good thing he had in his life. And so he stood there in his red Christmas sweater in the middle of the living room which was completely decked up for the occasion.

'Kill me.' He mouthed at Steve when Y/N turned her back towards him.

"I can read minds, babe. You've got to stop forgetting that." She laughed.

"Ho, ho, ho, bitches!" Sam Wilson announced his arrival. "Oh. My. God. Is that James Buchanan Barnes in a Christmas sweater! Behold! It's a Christmas miracle!" He proceeded to dramatically fan himself.

"Choose your next action carefully, it might be your last." Bucky threatened, raising his metal arm.

"Enough boys! No fights on Christmas!" Y/N instructed with her hands on her hips.

"There she is!" Sam walked towards Y/N with his arms raised. "The only light in this cruel, dark world." He wrapped her into a bear hug.

"Yea, that's not going to help." She said once he finally let her go. "Pay up."

"Ugh. You win." He muttered as he reluctantly took out a hundred dollar bill.

"Ka-ching!" She winked devilishly.

"Wait what was the bet?" Bucky asked.

"To get you in that," Steve smirked, pointing at the red sweater Bucky was wearing.

"I feel used." He pouted raising his hands up in frustration.

"I'm so sorry, love. I promise I'll make it up to you." Y/N grinned.

"You're lucky you're cute. As for you, Sam Wilson, I'll meet you after Christmas season." He threatened.

"Hey! I bet against you wearing that thing! How is it my fault!" Sam whined making the rest of them laugh.

Maybe Christmas was not as bad as Bucky had thought. He did not have anything against the holiday but he didn't necessarily have good memories attached to the day like most people. It made him miss out on the 'Christmas Spirit' that nobody seemed to shut up about.

Nevertheless, he had enjoyed every Christmas at the Avengers Tower. They were the closest thing he had to a family. Scratch that. They were his only family.

"So, Nat is spending Christmas with Clint and his family. Wanda and Vision are cooking up a storm in the kitchen downstairs. And Tony is fashionably late, as always. " Y/N sighed.

"Sam and I are going to pick out a movie for all of us to watch," Steve said.

"Bucky and I will get started with the eggnog, till then." She looked at Bucky and smiled. She loved cooking with him, though making eggnog wasn't exactly cooking.

Steve made a face.

"It's tradition, bud," Bucky smirked.

Steve glared at him in reply.

"Fine. I'll get you a hot chocolate." Bucky gave in.

_*time skip brought to you by Bucky not being able to keep his hands off you while the two of you prepare the drinks*_

"Looks like you have begun without me." Tony entered, dressed in a suit and a Santa hat.

"Looks like we have," Steve replied while making no effort to keep the sass out of his voice.

"Pepp! You look amazing!" The two women hugged. "I can't wait to spend Christmas with this one." Y/N patted Pepper's small baby bump.

"I hate that the baby is not even here and is already stealing all the limelight!" Tony muttered.

"Well, get used to it, Stark." Y/N laughed.

Pepper made her way to the tree and placed the gift bag underneath it. She proceeded to hang some ornaments on it.

"Wait a minute! Is that a Captain America ornament!" Steve exclaimed.

"Yea, I thought I'd get one for each of you this year." Pepper smiled.

"Woah! Let me see the Falcon one!" Sam sounded exactly like an excited ten-year-old.

"I don't think they make one of those." Bucky teased.

Y/N punched him playfully. "Be nice." She whispered.

"Will this put me on your naughty list?" He muttered close to her ear. His beard pricked her sensitive skin making her flinch.

"Not now, James." She scolded, lightly shoving him aside.

"Buck, look! There is one for you, too." Steve chirped.

Bucky perked his head up to look at the ornament in Steve's hand.

"Aww! It has its own little Santa hat!" Y/N cooed. "That reminds me!" She darted out of the room.

"NO!" Bucky protested when he saw what was in her hand once she had returned.

"Come on, James!" She begged with large puppy eyes. He couldn't resist those.

Bucky didn't utter a word but folded his arms in protest as Y/N placed a red Santa hat on his head.

"Now, that's my kinda Winter Soldier" She smiled, clearly satisfied with her corny pun.

"Man! This is so going up on my gram." Sam laughed.

"I hate you." He grumbled.

"Your brain is telling me otherwise, honey." Y/N winked.

_*time skip brought to you by the Avengers eating Christmas dinner and exchanging gifts*_

Y/N was so nervous when Bucky was opening her present. She hated being a telepath in moments like these. Sometimes it's just better when people can lie to you about liking a gift, especially when its somebody close to your heart.

"You know what? Just don't open it. I'll get you something better." She reached up to snatch the gift away.

Bucky swatted her hand away. "Patience, little one." He stripped the last bit of wrapping paper to reveal an envelope. "Lifetime membership to the Science & Arts Museum!" He exclaimed. "Y/N! I love it!"

"You do?" Y/N looked at him in disbelief. He was telling her the truth, as far as she could read.

"Absolutely! I could live there if they'd let me." Bucky wasn't the one for PDA but he gave her a quick kiss.

"Well, Mr.Stank here helped me score those." She pointed at Tony.

"That's how you thank someone? You've got to learn some manners, kiddo." He teased.

"Once you stop referring to me as a twelve-year-old, maybe I will." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Your actions speak for themselves, kid." He chuckled.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes at him, "Buck its time for you to top that awesome gift!" She clapped excitedly.

"Quit the act, you probably already know what it is." He grumbled.

"I swear I don't! You keep singing my favourite song. It's making it hard for me to read your mind. Oh my god! Why are you doing that!" She rambled on breathlessly.

"Y/N Y/LN, will you make me the happiest man in the multiverse," he took out a small box from his pocket as he got down on one knee, "and be my wife?" He smiled opening the box to reveal a huge solitaire diamond ring.

The room was dead silent. Everyone's attention was focussed on Y/N and what she would do next.

"Oh. My. God." Y/N was visibly shaking. "My gift is absolutely shit in comparison." She mumbled. "I'm so sorry." There were actual tears streaming down her face now which worried Bucky. He thought this would make her happy, instead she was sobbing in front of everybody in a ridiculous Christmas sweater.

"Silly girl," he kissed the top of her hand, "you are the most beautiful present...and my future."

"Oh, Buck!" She sighed as he wiped her tears away.

"I'm going to need you to say yes just so we're clear, ya know." He chuckled.

"Yes! A million times yes!" She smiled as he put the ring on her finger.

The room erupted into wild cheers and applause. Bucky got a few smacks on the back from his fellow mates and Y/N couldn't help but admire the ring on her finger and the man who had put it on there.

"There's one thing missing," Steve said. "Ah! There you go." He brought out a mistletoe from one of the bags and handed it to Bucky.

"Seriously! This is stupid." He muttered.

"It's tradition, bud" Steve smirked.

And with the sound of Christmas music in the background and their friends cheering them on like a bunch of teenagers, Bucky and Y/N shared their first kiss as an engaged couple under the mistletoe.


End file.
